


The Adventures of Bassanite and Olivine: Tales of Earth

by QueenDarike



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, sea of thieves - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDarike/pseuds/QueenDarike
Summary: Two gems from a distant solar system have crash landed on Earth. Their ship is now in ruins and they are stranded on this strange new water world. They must converse with the inhabitants to find precious resources, repair their vessel and return to the stars. Along the way they will face countless obstacles and tribulations. Love and friendships will be tested as they traverse through human crowds and sail the open seas.This is the 3rd installment of The Adventures of Bassanite and Olivine. This is a collection of tales that partake on Earth. Olivine is rash and takes huge risks for even larger rewards. Whereas Bassanite is level headed and likes to take things slow and steady. With two polar opposites together there isn't anything they can't handle.





	The Adventures of Bassanite and Olivine: Tales of Earth

Resting far beyond the favorable shores of the mainland in the vastness of the sapphire blue ocean, lay a crescent molded island. On the western side, were the wildness took hold like the claws of a golden eagle to a fresh trout, there was a lush forest covered in vines and soft emerald moss. The copious amounts of warm tropical rain watered the tall trees and thick ferns which kept them full as to block out most of the harsh sunlight that bared down on the dusty sands to the south. Opposing the powdery soft sands were the northern sheer cliffs of impenetrable basalt that towered high above the waves below. One would ponder that this warm sultry land would be eternally at peace.   
However all was not calm in this paradise, down a dim path that cut through the trees a green light was becoming brighter and stronger. The blinding light beamed through the thicket of leaves and trunks. This light also brought along an intense heat that wilted the broad foliage that blanketed the mossy floor. A deadly conflagration was brewing deep within the forest. All throughout the wilds every small beast that had resided in the wood were now in an alarmed panic and were scurrying away from the swelling flames as fast as their paltry bodies could carry them.   
At the center of this blaze was a humongous crater that dug deep into the earth. Nestled inside this massive hole was a substantially large metal frame clad in a deep sage and around that, debrie of the same midnight green color. This was a wrecked ship, but not one that sailed atop the bottomless ocean. This demolished piece of machinery was one that had no business near the water at all. Wherever it came from, it was not of any sane human design. It was so strange and odd looking that the only explanation that anyone could have ever produced was that it came from the heavens themselves. A fallen star now shattered into pieces on the bountiful earth below.  
Littered around the sands were the horribly mangled metal pieces of the ship. The roaring flames around the site consumed the forest until eventually dying down to nothing but ash and black soot. As the thick smoke dissipated the island became silent, as even the wind and waves settled into a still calmness.   
Suddenly a thick heavy slab of casted alloy, which was stretched out across the exposed earth, barreled forward with enough velocity to bury itself under the talc like sand. The force behind this act rose out of the shallow grave that was made during impact. Now standing before the rubble of the ship was a colossal ebony silhouette. They took a few staggering steps forth out of the small gorge that encumbered them. Their lustrous crimson eyes pierced through the on coming blanket of darkness that was befalling the land.   
Skyward, the soft glistening wonder of twilight was settling itself high above with its vivid pastel colors of newborn cherry blossoms. The scarlet sun far to the west was just now starting to set below the horizon. The shadows became darker and more somber as the sun left behind the world in favor of the moon. The pink hues were exchanged for deeper colors of royal indigo and the island was now cradled within the inky obscurity that came with dusk. The figures eyes adjusted to the nightfall that now surrounded them.   
Without warning there was an acute cry for help to the northern side of the still warm wreckage.   
“Bassanite!”, The muffled voice called out to the lumbering form that was diligently overseeing the now ruined ship. The unknown being shouted out again the presumed name of the heavy-footed barbarian, whom was now hastily making their way towards the distressed calls. Their clanking footsteps grew closer to the noise that was entombed under a tremendously weighted hunk of metal. With astounding strength the hands of this so called, Bassanite hoisted the damaged remains of the ship high above the ground and tossed it to the side as if it were only a thin sheet of plastic.  
“Hello.”, A gruff and low toned voice, touched with a hint of playfulness, was directed towards a small figure that had been wedged between the ground below and the now absent chunk of rubble. With indications of pain, they slowly lifted themselves up and out of the indentation they had left in the turf. After a few hardy dust filled coughs they began to brush themselves off of all the grit and grime they had accumulated from the impact. An eye of brilliant Peridot fixated itself to Bassanite's heavily built and elated countenance.   
“What took you so long?” The rascally voice was directed up at him with the feeling that this presumptively female character, was trying to make light of the situation. They rolled their eye in a dismissive manner and turned their attention to the scene before them. Now that “she” could perceive the true caliber of their dire situation her joking demeanor vanished in an instant. They quickly spun around to face Bassanite again.   
“I thought you were suppose to be watching the ship!?” She snapped at the monstrous being before her. Though there was a tinge of fury in her statement, Bassanite was unintimidated and his response was almost immediate.  
“I was watching the ship. I just couldn’t fly it. You should know I can’t by now, Olivine.” The lumbering being folded his arms to emphasize his dissatisfaction to the result of the situation. The women shook her head and was about to add more harsh words to the scolding, but her pure aversion for this debacle was coming to a boil and it was high time to simmer down and plan for the future ahead. Taking in a deep breath and slowly exhaling she quietly collected herself in order to ruminate on what had transpired and was desperately trying to come to some sort of conclusion on how they should proceed next.  
“I shouldn’t have fallen asleep...” She uttered under her breath while gripping the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. As their current state stood, Olivine knew in an ominous disquietude that they had few options to choose from. The pair could spend weeks painstakingly picking up the tiny bits and pieces of their ship and hopelessly struggle to position them back together. But this endeavor would be a waste of time for the pieces would be easier to craft with fresh material other than sifting through the fractured components strewn about the beach. On the other hand, Olivine had no prior knowledge of this strange planet whatever the name of it be, therefore the search for gold and other precious metals could be just as counterproductive as staying put and rummaging through the wreckage for small parts.  
Another soft sigh escaped the green gems mouth. There they were, two fallen stars who were now lost and stranded on an unknown world drifting in the interminable void of space. However they weren’t made yesterday and this pair couldn’t hide the fact from themselves that this wasn’t their first crash landing. Olivine particularly had no interest in becoming lugubrious over this misfortune. She had to strive forward, giving up in the face of adversity was a sublime way to end one’s dreams for the future. Bassanite also felt these same strong feelings of determination. He was known for his tenaciousness and there were countless times were he turned other’s iniquities into uproarious acts of justice. Needless to say this was only a small hiccup in their journey.  
As Olivine was currently lost in thought, Bassanite’s eye caught a glimpse of something far off in the distance. The ocean had hidden it well in the daylight but now as the darkness was settling over the planet, there, a good ways away in the outlying clouds of fog, were lights shining eminently. It wasn’t a fire and it couldn’t be natural, no, those lights had to be artificial which would mean that there were beings behind them!  
Bassanite had concluded that there had to be some form of intelligent life across the sea. Perhaps they knew the whereabouts of the materials that they sought or could shed some light on this planet that they were currently resting on. He turned his gaze to the small green Olivine. Taking a few lumbering steps forward he tapped her shoulder as lightly as he could to gain her attention.   
“If we are to get our barings, why not ask the locals?” His voice was filled with gaiety as he pointed to the direction of the soft yellow aurora. Olivine raised an eyebrow at him, his large body was blocking whatever he was inquiring her about so she had to stretch her neck slightly in order to inspect this matter. The distant glow was quite literally an illumination to their problems, could these beings be of some assistance? Olivine’s interest was peaked at this discovery, future investigation of this glint on the horizon could yield some sort of solution. A bit of legwork could go a long way instead of scavenging for damaged iota, which could lead to a dalliance of their time. She vivaciously sprang to her feet and gave Bassanite a genial smile.   
“Ha! Good eye Bassanite. Well… eyes.” She went on with her speech as she gingerly began to trot down the steep promontory.   
“Come, let’s see if they are not just mindless creatures.” There was some liveliness to her steps whereas Bassanite was just beginning to turn and follow suit down the sandy path. He shrugged as they both mentally prepared themselves for quite a lengthy swim.   
“Hold your breath..Oh wait.. Heh.”


End file.
